


Ruby's Malachite Mishap

by rwbysmut4life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbysmut4life/pseuds/rwbysmut4life
Summary: Commission for Tenshikage, based off of Aesthetic-Meme's Malachite picture. When Ruby and Yang go to Junior's for a night of fun, she encounters the Malachite sisters and a night of firsts ensues between the three.





	Ruby's Malachite Mishap

To put things simply, Ruby was a bit annoyed at the moment.

Not due to the fact she had some unfortunate mishap, or someone had gone through her secret cookie stash again last night, although that did plague her mind, she blamed Blake, she always looked as though she had a sweet tooth.

Nor was it due to the fact that Zwei had done his business in team CRDL’s room earlier that day, and she had to clean it up after he did it, and consequently got a scolding from Professor Goodwitch.

Nope, not even that.

What had the reaper of team RWBY frustrated was the fact that her party girl of a sister, Yang, had dragged her out into downtown Vale to a club called ‘Junior’s’ or something for a drink.

“It’ll be great, Rubes! Just you and me hanging out like sisters and having a nice relaxing evening! It’ll be like the girl’s nights we had when we were kids!” Yang’s voice said in Ruby’s head, remembering the promises that her sister had made to her earlier that evening about what had originally sounded like a relaxing evening.

Not several hours within a massive open club full of obnoxiously loud music, people dancing, booze all over the place, and mostly the floor, and most of all, the scantily dressed women.

Ruby’s head was pounding at the moment, not only due to being stuck in a situation that she knew she loathed, but also due to said loud music assaulting her ears, which her sister seemed to be loving every second of.

“What did I tell you, Ruby?! Isn’t this great?!” Yang yelled into Ruby’s ear as she took another sip of her strawberry sunrise, the woman leaning her back against the bar, Yang obviously having a blast due to clubs like these being her favourite place to be, even more due to the fact that the bartender and bouncers stayed clear of her and gave her free drinks.

“For you, maybe! You know that I could be spending time back at home working on Crescent Rose right now, instead of being here and killing my ears!” Ruby yelled back at her sister, Yang laughing at her statement.

“Come on, Rubes! You need to learn to lighten up and let loose! What’s the point of being a badass huntress if you can’t let loose here and there and have fun?!” Yang yelled back with a laugh, making Ruby roll her eyes.

“I know how to have fun! Sharpening a scythe and loading rounds for my baby is all the fun I can imagine! You just don’t know how to appreciate the simple things!” Ruby said as she returned to her glass of water, the Rose girl continuing to endure the night of what felt like somewhat torture to her.

“Oh, come on, Rubes, you know that I know how to appreciate the simple things! Here come some simple things right now!” Yang said with a small chuckle, the woman smirking as she looked at the small group of men that approached her.

“Hey there, beautiful, what’s a 12/10 girl like you doing here all by yourself?” the tallest of the men asked as he walked up and leaned against the bar beside Yang, “You want to come and have a dance with us? I can promise you’ll have a blast,” the man said while the other guys nodded and nudged each other’s arms.

“Yeah! Sure, I’m down! Let’s dance!” Yang said as she put down her drink and got up out of her chair.

“Do me a solid and hang onto that, will ya, Rubes?” Yang asked as she watched as her sister sighed and nodded as Yang walked away with the men, leaving Ruby all by herself.

“Don’t forget to load Ember Celica! You never know, Yang!” Ruby said as she watched Yang flash her a quick ‘ok’ with her fingers, Ruby sighing as she took a deep sip of her water, the girl beginning to wish that she had brought her money with her so that she could buy a drink, thank the Brothers for the legal drinking age for Huntresses being lowered.

“Ugh, I, like, thought she’d never get her ass up and leave the bar,” a voice said from behind Ruby, making the Rose girl take a look over her shoulder, trying to find the source of the voice.

“Yeah, she’s, like, such an eyesore, right Miltia?” another voice asked, sounding strangely like the other, making Ruby turn her head in another direction, still not seeing anything for some reason.

“What’re you, like, looking for, red~?” a voice said from Ruby’s side, the red reaper’s silver eyes being met by a pair of emerald orbs, making her eyes go wide and almost squeak out in shock, Ruby was not used to being snuck up on, mostly due to how she did most of the sneaking, her speed semblance did her quite a favour accomplishing that feat.

“That blonde a friend of yours~? She’s, like, some friend leaving you here~, although, when she, like, left, she let you hang with us~,” another voice said coming from Ruby’s other side, the Rose girl.

“And we can be~,” the red twin said as she sat down beside Ruby, “Much better company~,” the white twins said, finishing her twin’s sentence, making Ruby’s eyes dart between the two of them in shock, the Rose girl’s social insecurity kicking in, as well as the fact that she was not used to seeing twins in any capacity.

“That’s Miltia~,” the white-themed twin sister said as she pointed towards her red-coloured counterpart, “That’s Melanie~,” Miltia said as she pointed back at her sister, the both of them wearing sly smirks on their faces, the two of them licking their lips slightly as they looked at Ruby, the two of them looking quite invested in the red reaper.

“So, like, what’s your name, red? Unless you want us to keep using nicknames~?” Miltia asked as she looked at Ruby.

“Ruby,” Ruby said as she felt a small heat begin to stir from down below her combat skirt, the girl looking at the two women.

“My name’s Ruby. What brings you two over here? Did you two want to talk to my sister? I always thought that she had gained some girls attention, but I never thought they would go through me to get it,” Ruby said as she took another small sip of her water.

“Nah, we don’t, like, want anything to do with that girl,” Melanie said with a smirk as she watched Ruby take a small gulp of her water, “We want you~!” Miltia said, making Ruby’s eyes go wide and her cough into her water, the Rose girl choking, making her put her glass down and attempt to clear her obstructed airway.

“Miltia, you, like, startled her,” Melanie said, Ruby quickly recovering and looking back at Melanie.

“No, no, it’s fine, I’m just, well, not used to people going after me over my sister, she’s always the center of attention,” Ruby said, looking at Miltia, the girl’s eyes going back and forth between the two girls.

“Well, to us, you’re the center of attention~, and you could be for the next while if you want~,” Miltia said as she placed her arm around Ruby, making Ruby yelp as she felt a small blush on her face, realizing what she was getting at.

“You sure you could handle me, I’m not exactly a normal girl,” Ruby said, looking between Melanie and Miltia, the two of them giggling lightly at Ruby’s remark.

“You’re cute~,” the two of them said at the same time, “I think we’ll be able to handle you~,” Melanie said as she circled around, taking Ruby’s hand and pulling her away from the bar, Miltia taking her other hand.

“The real question is,” Miltia said, the two of them leaning into Ruby’s ears, the girls face ablaze with a blush.

“Will you be able to handle us~?” the twins said in complete harmony in a seductive tone into Ruby’s ears, making the girl’s legs shake slightly in anticipation, the Malachite twins smirking as they saw and felt Ruby’s body shudder, goosebumps running across her body.

“We’ll just have to find out, won’t we?” Ruby said as she felt the two girls lead her up a set of stairs, a large sign above the staircase reading ‘VIP ACCESS ONLY’, making Ruby’s eyebrow go up in confusion, the girl not sure if she was supposed to be there, but at this point she was feeling very hot and bothered and too taken by the two beauties to care, letting them lead the way.

Soon enough, the three of them barged into a VIP room, the Malachite sisters quickly closing and locking the door behind them, leading Ruby into the room and onto an extremely luxurious-looking bed, Ruby would have taken more time to appreciate, were it not for the fact that Ruby had just been pushed down onto the bed by the two sisters, the both of them holding seductive looks in their eyes.

“Comfy, Ruby~?” Miltia asked as she and Melanie leaned down and began to kiss Ruby’s neck, the girls loving the sight of Ruby moaning and squirming the both of them, their hands roaming her clothed body.

“Y-You two a-are so good at this~! Y-You must do this a-a lot~!” Ruby moaned out as she bit her bottom lip, trying to stifle some of her moans, feeling their hands work in perfect harmony with one another.

The sisters kissing and sucking on Ruby’s neck, tickling her while their hands slowly made their way down her body, their palms running along her sides, coming up and cupping her small perky breasts, making Ruby’s breath hitch, the Rose girl’s face burning up with a bright blush as she felt her lower half become increasingly hot.

“Only to the special cute girls, like you~,” Melanie said as she sucked on Ruby’s neck again, whispering into Ruby’s ear softly, the kiss she left giving Ruby a very noticeable hickey.

“Yeah, we only, like, go for cute little things like you~,” Miltia said as she slowly let her hand ride up Ruby’s thigh and slowly make its way up her combat skirt, looking for her womanhood.

“Now then, let’s… like what the fuck~??!!” Miltia said as she finally made contact with Ruby’s crotch, but she was shocked not to make contact with a soft, dripping wet pussy belonging to Ruby Rose…

But a foot of cock, wrist thick, and hard as a rock was all that the Malachite sisters found, making both of their jaws nearly slam into the ground in shock as they each placed a hand on Ruby’s throbbing, veiny member, the Rose girl’s breath hitching as she felt both of their soft hands on her shaft.

“Like, holy hell~!” Melanie said as she felt the pure heat coming off of Ruby’s cock while she held onto the member, the sister barely able to believe just how huge Ruby’s cock was, much less that she actually had a cock on her lower half, as most women, or rather, all the other women the two have slept with have had no such appendage.

“D-Does this mean you want to stop since I have, well...” Ruby said as she glanced down at her cock, the member pulling up her skirt, making the two girls slowly undo her skirt and toss it away, showing off her cock in all it’s huge, thick, throbbing glory.

“Oh, no, no, no, honey~, this was unexpected,” Melanie said as she kissed Ruby’s neck once again.

“But, like, totally welcome~!” Miltia said, finishing Melanie’s statement as she kissed Ruby’s cheek, making the Rose girl blush, the two of the girls feeling her cock throb, making their own lower halves begin to pulsate slightly, the two of them beginning to feel extremely hot, especially with the revelation of this cute huntress possessing what looked to be the biggest cock they’ve ever seen.

“Now then, Mel~, you remember, like, what we did with the last big cocked stud we had in here~?” Miltia asked with a smirk, looking at her sister, the girl licking her lips as her eyes darted to Ruby’s cock and heavy balls that looked as though they were the size of oranges.

“You bet~, I’ll take the balls~,” Melanie said with a lustful smirk, Miltia returning the look, “And I’ll, like, work that huge shaft, if I can fit it down my throat~!” Miltia said as she bit her bottom lip and looked at Ruby’s cock, the two sisters laying down against Ruby’s exposed lower half, the two of them quickly shedding their clothes and tossing them aside as they were unnecessary at the moment, Melanie taking her place on Ruby’s left, Miltia taking her right.

“Let’s get to work~!” the two said at the same time, Miltia opening her mouth and took the tip of Ruby’s cock into her mouth, the red-themed Malachite sister moaning as she tasted Ruby’s member, and she was shocked at not only the girth of the member, feeling it pull apart her mouth, but also how delicious it tasted to her.

It might have been the lust.

But she’ll be damned if she didn’t get more of this incredible cock, and decided to continue to lower herself onto Ruby’s cock to do just that.

Melanie, however, opened her mouth and took one of Ruby’s fat, sperm-filled balls into her mouth, making the white-themed Malachite sister groan out as she felt the massive testicle pop into her mouth, her tongue licking and playing with the sack.

“Ohhhhh~! A-Ah~!” Ruby squeaked out before she felt her cock fire off in orgasm, and right as Miltia had taken her cock all the way down her throat, making the girl’s eyes widen in shock as she felt Ruby’s cock pulse and shoot blast after blast of cum right into her unsuspecting gullet.

Melanie’s eyes widened as she felt Ruby’s balls continue to throb and pulsate with each blast of cum the red reaper shot into Milita’s throat, making her stare at her sister in shock, seeing her throat bulge not only from Ruby’s cock, but also from each shot of cum going from Ruby’s balls, running up her long, thick shaft, and out of her flared tip.

Miltia could only slowly pull her head off of Ruby’s cock slowly as she kept on cumming, the girl looking up at the quick shot woman that was currently gripping the bed, her eyes shut tightly as she rode out her orgasm.

As Miltia finally let Ruby’s cock with a wet pop, Ruby’s cum went everywhere as the girl was nowhere near finished cumming, even as Miltia began coughing up the cum Ruby had shot into her throat, making a mess of Ruby’s crotch, all the while Ruby’s cock kept on shooting large blasts of cum onto Melanie and Miltia’s faces, taking the two by complete surprise, the two being doused in Ruby’s cum.

“Little bit of, like, a quick shot, aren’t you, Ruby~? You, like, a virgin, or what~?” Miltia said as she licked some of the cum off of her face with her tongue, the red-themed Malachite smirked as she tasted Ruby’s cream, the rich semen tasting unbelievably good to the woman.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Ruby panted out as she felt her cock slowly stop cumming, the two girls staring at her with small smirks, their eyes forming small hearts in the center, the two of them quickly retaking their places nestled into Ruby’s crotch, their faces smeared and drenched in cum this time, however.

“What’re you, like, apologizing for~?” Miltia asked with a smirk as she licked Ruby’s cock from the base to tip, getting a nice thick pool of cum on her tongue, Miltia quickly downing the delectable sperm, the woman mewling at the taste.

“That was fucking amazing~! We want more~!” Melanie continued as she took another one of Ruby’s balls into her mouth, the two of them working on Ruby’s cock heatedly, hoping to earn another release as fruitful as the first one.

Miltia got back to making love to the top of Ruby’s cock, licking and sucking on the tip, the woman bobbing her head up and down along the top half of the shaft, making Ruby bite her bottom lip in order to silence what would be some rather loud moans.

Melanie, worked on sucking and licking both of Ruby’s fat, musky balls, the girl moaning as she stared up at Ruby while she worshipped the fat balls, all the while she slowly, skillfully jerked off the lower half of Ruby’s cock, the white-themed Malachite sister jerking off the girl’s member in varying speeds, going from extremely fast to slowly, in order to provide Ruby varying styles of pleasure, and to help her get an idea of what will get her off most efficiently.

“Mmm~! K-Keep going~! You both feel so good~!” Ruby moaned out as she felt her cock throb with life once again, her balls churning and cock pulsing, feeling as though she would cum again, however, this time Ruby held herself back, trying to make this more enjoyable for all three parties this time.

Melanie and Miltia said nothing and continued to hum and groan, sending shivers throughout Ruby’s whole body, making her let out soft moans.

“I-I’m cumming again~!” Ruby cried out, hoping to give the two of them more of a warning this time, hoping to not drown them in cum as she did before.

Miltia popper her mouth off of the top of her cock, and Melanie released both of her balls, both of their mouths connected to Ruby’s lower half by a thin strand of saliva, the two of them inhaling deeply as they regained themselves.

“Ah, ah, ah~, no cumming just yet, Red~, we’ve got, like, one more little gift for you~,” Melanie said as she continued to slowly stroke Ruby’s cock with her hand, the thick hot rod continuing to pulse in her hand, but she soon removed it, the two girls confusing Ruby as they moved away from her member, and looked as though they were getting off of the bed.

However, Ruby soon realized what they were doing when they pressed their upper bodies against Ruby’s all of their tits squishing against one another, sensitive nipples poking and rubbing against each other as the Malachite sisters began to give Ruby a double footjob.

“A-Ah~!” Ruby moaned out as she felt both of their skilled feet play and fondle her member, their feet somehow feeling even better than their mouths as they were so soft and so skilled it shouldn’t have been possible.

“How do you like this, Ruby~?” Melanie asked as she kissed Ruby’s cheek before moving her hands down Ruby’s chest and began to fondle her sensitive breast, Miltia taking the other in her hand and completely mirroring what her sister was doing, making Ruby see stars in her eyes, feeling both of them play with her tits and stroke her cock, and gently play with her balls at the same time.

Miltia’s foot took on Ruby’s balls this time, her foot gently caressing the testicles, making Ruby’s cock pulse and throb nearly uncontrollably with pleasure, making Ruby squeak out in pleasure, add that with Melanie’s soft foot playing with Ruby’s shaft and tip and Ruby could feel her orgasm coming.

“Oh~? It feels like she’s about to cum again, Mel~!” Miltia said with a smirk as she kissed Ruby’s neck again, giving her another small hickey, Ruby’s cock consequently throbbing with life once again.

“I don’t blame her, Mil~, any guy we gave a double footie too, they, like, came in seconds~, I’m, like, surprised that Ruby has, like, lasted this long~,” Miltia said with a smirk.

“Yeah, like, maybe we shouldn’t, like, waste this load on a footie~, maybe we should make it, like, a creampie~, what do you think, Mil~?” Melanie asked as the two of them felt Ruby’s cock really throb there, the two of them realizing they had her answer to their question.

“Let’s do it~!” Miltia said as she and Melanie both removed their feet from Ruby’s cock, making Ruby immediately dart her eyes between the two of them, as she hadn’t exactly been paying a lot of attention as she was so lost in how good their feet were feeling along her cock.

All that she had heard from the two was about a creampie of some sort, confusing the Rose girl as she had never had a cream pie before, so why would she have one now?

That was when she saw that the two girls had both propped themselves onto the bed, faces down, asses up, and used their fingers to open up their pussies for her to see, making Ruby blush on an atomic level.

“Hey, Red~, come on over here and fuck us~! We’ve, like, done tons of foreplay and we’re ready to get fucked~!” Melanie moaned out as she waved her fat ass at Ruby, the Red Reaper’s eyes darting between each of the girls sopping pussies, Ruby practically unable to choose between the two of them as she was faced with an impossible decision.

So without saying a thing, Ruby got up and lined up her foot of cock with the nearest pussy, belonging to Melanie, as her cock slowly eased its way into the white-themed Malachite sister, the girl could only groan and moan loudly as she felt her pussy be pulled apart by Ruby’s thick shaft, both of the girls thankful that they could use Ruby’s first load as lube, were it not for that, both parties would be in much more pain.

“F-Fuck! Y-Your cock is, like, p-pulling me apart~!! I-It’s so fucking big~!!” Melanie cried out as she gripped the bed sheets beneath her, Miltia looking at her sister with a slight amount of shock, Miltia hadn’t heard those words come from Melanie ever since she had lost her virginity in the first place.

“Y-Your pussy is s-so tight t-too~!” Ruby moaned out as she had to stop a few times briefly here and there while she pushed into Melanie’s pussy, as she felt as though she would cum instantly if she kept on pushing into her.

“Come on, Ruby~, shove the rest of that cock into her~, Melanie loves it rough, just like me~!” Miltia said as she reached back and pushed Ruby’s hips forward with one of her hands, making Ruby moan softly.

“I-If you say so!” Ruby said as she reeled her hips back.

“W-Wait! What’re you-GUUUUHHHH~!!!” Melanie groaned out as she felt Ruby’s cock slam into the back of her womb, making the Malachite sister groan out in pleasure as she squirted all over the bed sheets beneath her and Ruby, making Miltia’s eyes go wide.

Ruby had been forced into silence as she could barely handle how good Melanie’s pussy felt, the wet warmth, the vice-like tightness, and how her pussy sucked on every inch of her member as if it was trying to forcefully pull her cum out of her balls.

Miltia whistled in shock as she saw her sister’s bely bulge from the massive intrusion of cock, leaving her extremely excited for her turn.

“F-FUCK~! T-THIS IS THE BIGGEST COCK I’VE EVER HAD~!!! FUCK ME, RUBY~!! FUCK MY PUSSY UNTIL I CAN’T THINK~!!!” Melanie screamed out as Ruby grit her teeth, the woman not wasting a second before she began to pound into Melanie’s pussy, making the woman gasp out for air, her eyes shooting out and rolling up as Ruby’s hips began to move so fast they became a blur.

“IT’S SO FUCKING GOOOOOOOD~!!!” Melanie cried out as she felt Ruby’s cock beat into her womb with inhuman speeds and power unlike she’s ever felt, she could only assume that Ruby had a speed semblance and that this was it in action.

“Fuck, Ruby~, keep that up and you’re going to ruin her for anyone else~,” Miltia said as she watched her sister get nailed by the hung futa, her eyes stuck on her sister’s expression, her teeth gritting, her mouth salivating all over the bed, and her eyes crossed and rolled up, making the perfect ahegao expression.

“Y-YESH~!! R-RUIN MEEEHHH~!!!” Melanie cried out as she felt her pussy be railed by Ruby’s huge meat, the Malachite sister’s cunt likely unable to be pleased by any cock now, other than Ruby’s as it made her pussy gape due to her massive girth.

“Your pussy feels so good~! I can’t stop my hips~!” Ruby squealed in pleasure as her hips continued to pound into Melanie’s rear, Ruby’s fat balls slapping into Melanie’s clit over and over again in a powerful rut, the white-themed Malachite sister’s previously pale, perfect ass was now bright red from the rough, powerful fucking from the Rose girl.

“FUUUUCK~!!! HAARRDDUUURRRR~!!!” Mel groaned, barely able to speak anymore due to the fact her brain was currently being assaulted by Ruby’s cock.

The only thing she could think about?

Ruby’s cock.

The only thing she could remember the taste of?

Ruby’s cock.

The only thing she can smell?

Ruby’s cock.

The only thing she can even think about at this point in time.

Ruby fucking huge cock.

And that cock was about to give her the biggest creampie she could ever fathom even when her brain wasn’t completely overwhelmed by cock.

“I’m cumming! It’s too good! I can’t take anymore~!” Ruby moaned out, feeling her cock and balls begin to churn with life and prepare to fire another thick load of semen right into Melanie’s unprotected pussy, just as she wanted.

“Like, fill her up, Ruby~! Make that belly of hers, like, bulge with all that cum, and, like, paint her womb white with your jizz~!” Miltia cheered on Ruby just in time as she heard three distinct sounds signifying Ruby’s ejaculation.

Splurt~!

Splurt~!

SPLUUUUURT~!!

Ruby’s cock erupted inside of Melanie’s pussy, sending a fat torrent of cum shooting directly into the woman’s womb, making Melanie’s eyes shoot open before falling half-lidded as she felt her womb be pumped full of Ruby’s load, the woman letting out a deep groan before her upper body fell limp and slumped against the bed sheets.

“Sho much cum~, shooooo muuuuuchhhhh~,” Melanie slurred out as she could hear the cum sloshing around the inside of her womb, still feeling Ruby empty her balls inside of her for the next three minutes, making her belly bulge, her stomach swelling with seed.

After Ruby finally stopped cumming, she pulled her cock out of Melanie’s pussy, and the second she did, Miltia was on her cock, licking and slobbering all over her member.

“Mmmm~, I’ve, like, missed the taste of your cum~! It’s, like, so good~!” Miltia said as she sucked most of the cum off of Ruby’s cock, the red Malachite licking Ruby’s girthy shaft as if it were a lollipop.

“But now, I want to get, like, fucked up~! C’mere~!” Miltia said as she pulled Ruby down with her, Miltia quickly putting herself in the mating press position, the Malachite woman brining her heels up to her head and showed off her pussy to Ruby, making the Rose girl look like her jaw was about to hit the ground.

“I want you to, like, fuck me like you did Mel~! I see that speed semblance~, so, like, use that to fuck me-UUPPPPPP~!!! KYAAAA~!!!” Miltia screamed out as she felt Ruby pin her down and immediately begin to pound into her pussy without saying a word, Miltia locking her own fate as Ruby gripped her legs and kept her pinned as she pounded into her pussy, turning Miltia into a screaming mess, not unlike how her sister was a few minutes ago.

“AAAAAAHHHH~!! FUCK~!!! MEL WAS RIGHT~!! THIS IS, LIKE, THE BIGGEST COCK I’VE EVER HADDDDD~!!! FUCK ME, LIKE, HARDERRRR~!!!” Miltia continued to cry out as she dug into Ruby’s back, holding onto her for dear life as Ruby used her semblance in its full power and her hips were barely visible, her cock hammering into Miltia’s womb without mercy, making her cum and squirt like a fountain.

“FUUCK~!! CUMMING~!!” Miltia screamed as she squirted again and again, utterly soaking Ruby’s crotch and cock, only making it easier for her to pound into her even faster.

Needless to say that by the time Ruby was done with Miltia, she was so full of cum that she wouldn’t be walking for the next few hours.

XXXX

The next day, Ruby and the Malachite sisters finally left the VIP room, the room completely totaled and a complete mess, the room looking as though a rock group had been in there for the night, when it was only Ruby and the Malachite sisters fucking all night on everything they could.

Ruby had made her way out of the club after saying farewell to the Malachite sisters, being sure to get their contact info, as well as promising to return as they had formed such an intimate bond over the past several hours.

“Ruby!” the voice of her sister Yang called out from a few meters away, the buxom blonde brawler running up to her younger sister, concern written all over her face.

“Ruby! Where were you last night?! One second you’re at the bar, the next you’re gone! And then when I-ARE THOSE HICKEYS???!!” Yang yelled out in complete shock, making Ruby cover up quickly and stare at her sister who looked like she was about to explode.

“Yang! Yang! There’s a completely logical and good explanation for this!” Ruby said as she looked up into her sister’s burning red eyes and hair that looked as though it was on fire.

Silence overtook the two for a moment as when Ruby was about to explain what happened, she remembered what happened, making a bright blush appear on her face that made her own cape look desaturated.

“And I’ll tell you as soon as I come up with it!” Ruby said before she took off using her semblance, making Yang immediately give chase.

“Get back here, Ruby! I’ll find out who defiled my little sister even if it takes forever!!” Yang roared out as she chased down Ruby who was making a run for the nearest bullhead out of Vale, after all, when Big Sister Mode kicks in with Yang, it takes at least 24 hours for it to cool down, so she will have to stay away for at least that long.

Mil and Mel would just have to wait until then.

But Ruby was quite sure it would be well worth the wait for all three of them.


End file.
